The Best Gift Ever
by ITILY
Summary: A MelloXNearXMatt threesome oneshot...So what does his emotionless Near and impulsive Mello have up their sleeves for the redhead's birthday?...My interpretion on MNM...M for kink, lemon, you know the drill...Please R


Alright, so this is my 20th FF, I decided to do something special...my first time at threesome and also some other stuff...hope you guys like it...I was actually planning on some sick LMN but then I decided against it (or maybe I'll write that another day)...anyways nine days and counting, hope you guys enjoy my last few fics...please tell me what you think..

~l~l~

**The Best Gift Ever**

He was just waking up after an innocent afternoon nap, everything felt groggy and he couldn't find his damn goggles to block out the ultra bright lights. Those were just normal frequency lights if you must know, but being photosensitive, they were like standing ten feet away from the sun. And that darn person at the door just had to keep knocking and knocking and knocking!

"Hold on one minute!" the redhead shouted again, looking under the bed now. Where the hell did he put it?

Knock, knock, knock.

Oh, just shut it for freaking ten seconds will you? He mentally screamed. If he hadn't been so busy looking for his eyewear, he would have been wary as to why the person said nothing but continued to knock irritatingly for the pass ten minutes. As the eleventh minute passed, he finally gave up, deciding on answering the door and shooing the aggravating person away before continuing his search.

"What?" He said annoyed and with a rude tone, squinting his eyes at the interrupter. All he saw was something white and something yellow, with his common sense alone, he knew at instance who it was. Only two people in the world he know of with platinum and blonde hair would ever come to his geeks-Ville crib. The strange thing was the two of them coming together and the fact that the blonde didn't just tear the whole door down after thirty seconds or tear his throat out for being obnoxious.

"Hey, what's up? I can't find my goggles, so just give me a sec," He said, somewhat explaining his lack of hospitality.

"Isn't that it on the table?" came a flat monotone voice. The gamer made an 'oh' sound, feeling more than lame, going to the table to grab it, not noticing the two entering and locking the door, sitting themselves down on his bed. He adjusted the orange tinted goggles on his eyes, "So what's happening?" he said nonchalantly, turning to face his visitors.

Green eyes went popping wide, gaping at the sight before him, and possibly drooling over it as well because he saw the two of them smirk. Whoa, was it his birthday? He thought, and as quick as the question hit him, he wanted to slap himself. February first, it is his birthday!

"Happy birthday Matt," says the white boy in his little black demon outfit calmly. "Happy birthday you dork," huffs the blonde in his mini white angel attire, rolling those blue eyes.

"How-wh-" He said unintelligently, who could blame him, it was the sexiest thing he's ever laid eyes on, and the parts of his body trying to confirm it was making his brain go haywire. Whatever could've possessed these two to do this because he wanted to thank the fellow.

"So," the smaller of the three began, pausing for suspense, uncrossing his knees and getting up slowly, emphasize slowly. The black heels clicking as he made his way to the stunned but very much aroused redhead. "Does Matt want to celebrate with us?" A tiny palm pressed against his crouch and another feeling the skin under his waistband. Pleasant chills went down his spine, the blonde still on the bed, smirking and twisting a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs in his index.

Damn, this is going to be the best birthday ever!

"Matt enjoys games doesn't he?" Near said in the most seductive way possible, making the redhead slightly taken aback at his sudden verbal displays, not familiar with his usual quiet friend taking the lead in all this. He had to gulp before managing a nod. "Well, Matt will enjoy playing with us very much then," the pale boy purred, licking at the lobe of his ear.

The used to be quiet naïve looking child, now dressed appropriately in demon wear, complete with fishnet, gloves, tiny horns, bat wings and the o so charming tail with triangle at the tip lead the redhead to the bed. With a small push on his chest, he sat down heavily on the bed, in which the long awaiting blonde came to straddle him.

Not wearing any underwear and the skirt being way too short to cover anything, the poor redhead almost had a nosebleed at the contradictorily angelic looking blonde and his everything revealing right before his green eyes. He had only seen Mello ever wearing black, but after this, his going to push white a lot more for his pal, the same goes for black to Near.

Mello ran his fingers through red hair, his two hands on Matt's face lovingly, gently pulling their face closely and kissing in the most timid way possible, just a soft peck on the lips, no tongues. The gamer wondered slightly how much practice it must've taken for the blonde to master the skill. He tried deepening the kiss since the blonde was playing it too shy for his taste, a hand running on the inside of thighs worn over with white socks. "..ah," Mello broke the kiss, making a very cute yet insanely stirring moan, the redhead was surprised at how girly it sounded.

A slap came promptly on his dirty groping hands, "Ouch!" he grumbled, pouting at the pale boy and the horse whip in his hands. "Such a naughty boy," Near tisk-ed, leaning in and resting his chin on Mello's shoulder, nuzzling slightly at the blonde's face. "Is Mello alright?" he asked playfully yet holding a tone of concern, "Did Matt hurt you?" Pale fingers laid tenderly on Mello's thigh, as if consoling the area just molested by the redhead. He shook his head slowly, taking Matt's hand and kissing the slightly reddened skin apologetically. This only made the geek's hard-on even harder.

He laid both his hands on the bed, letting the blonde do his thing, for now that is. Tentatively, slender fingers slid under his striped shirt, tugging it carefully and pulling it over his head. With the shirt off, the hands lingered on his exposed skin, exploring his chest, tracing his abdomen and the muscles that no geek gamer should have, finally it laid over his heart, replaced shortly by the blonde's lips. Again, he wondered how much practice it must've taken for the blonde to accomplish such control, and also how long it must've taken to plan all this, the blissful feeling of being loved was unlike anything he's ever known, never would he imagine anyone putting so much effort for him, even his parents didn't want to do it, leaving him orphaned. That's all changed now, he could tell by the way those intense blue eyes softened and those dull black orbs sparkled, this was much more than just some one time crazy birthday gift, it was much more precious than that, it's not sex they're giving him, it's something much more, so much more, but he won't say it just yet.

"Is this painful for you?" the sound of Mello's voice broke him out of his thoughts, that and the way the blonde was rubbing his erection with his tush. The moan left his lips and he nodded, giving the blonde pleading eyes to do something about it. Mello got off his lap, he grunted at the lost of contact, in which he was smiled at for. The angel undid his pants, pulling it off in the most agonizingly slow pace, how he wished he could just kick it off and start doing the both of them. Then his boxers was tugged off, but not without some teasing on his throbbing cock. The blonde's face was so close, mouth parted with mischief, making the boner that much more unbearable in which Mello did nothing to help when he blew a breath of hot air at it. How he wanted to just harass that cavern, have his dick in that hot wet mouth, can he do that? Pretty please with Mario on top.

But no such luck, instead he was pushed aside by Near, who crawled over the blonde. The forgotten cuffs coming back into the spotlight once again. With Mello tied up, black eyes looked slyly at his way, giving him a wink before his pale face went down low. He felt like he couldn't breath as if he was the one having Mello's cock in his mouth. The delicious moans leaving the angel was killing him, he thought he could pass out just from looking at the two, but no way in hell was he doing that. Unable to stand it any longer, he took his cock in his own hands and started jerking himself off.

Not realizing the moans behind him have stopped due to his own loud ones, the whip landed on his hand again. "Be patient," his little devil cooed, nibbling from his ear down his throat, not much of a punishment than reward. Warm lips crushed down on his, and a tongue forcefully made itself into his mouth, ravaging it. "Mmn," Near made his noises, kissing almost violently and with too much passion which was very unanticipated by the redhead, not that he wasn't enjoying every second of it. Suddenly, the boy pulled away, making him grunt for a second time.

Near crawled his way to Mello, showcasing as much of his underwear-free behind to Matt as humanly possible, retrieving a bottle, kissing Mello softly before crawling back to the redhead. The oily substance was poured over the two of them, from the smell, it was obviously olive oil. Thin fingers raked his skin, swirling the oil all over him. "Touch me," Near whispered closely to his ear while a hand went to stroke his erection. The pleasure that hit him almost made him incoherent to understand the order, almost, but his hormones weren't going to let down touching Near just because his brain ain't working right. "AH!" the pale boy sounded louder than necessary, buckling into his hands.

The sound of clanking made him opened his lust-filled eyes and he remembered the neglected blonde. "Go touch Mello," Near said on cue, handing the bottle of oil over. He obeyed willingly, pouring the oil on the blonde, his hands roaming perversely everywhere, tearing up the outfit where it was obstructing his touches. "..ngh.." the blonde vocalized weakly as the redhead held his length, pumping it.

Seeing as all three were already unbelievably hard, Near finally said, "Prepare him". Green eyes widened a fraction, this was it, he thought. Mello now only left with the tall white socks parted his legs wide, nodding for the redhead to go ahead. Nervously, he pushed a finger into the tight passage, feeling the muscles tightened at the intrusion. "..ah.." the blonde was sensual despite the pain, probably an attempt to bring out Matt's horniness and make him stop worrying. It worked of course when the redhead boldly stuck another finger in, scissoring the entrance open, slipping his fingers in and out, the oil was doing great to help. "..uhn..Matt.." Mello breathed, feeling himself prepared enough, "..take me.."

Not needing to be told twice, he removed his fingers and place his erection at the orifice, forcing his way into the other's body. "Matt..Matt..Matt.." he chanted, arching his back. The redhead had never seen anything more lovely, the way those cheeks flared up with cherry red, the tiny tear at the corner of azure blue eyes, and the ragged breath leaving those succulent lips, murmuring his name in between. He leaned down, kissing the blonde chastely, their tongues doing a ballet together.

As they were busy, Near slid a finger into Matt, which immediately brought about the redhead's attention. Emerald orbs looked over his shoulder, the expression undetermined by neither. Pale lips kissed the small of his back, asking for permission and also trust on the redhead's part. A wink was all he managed and he continued on Mello. Taking that as a 'yes', Near pushed another finger in, readying the passage for his entry. A strangled moan left his lips as the fingers curled hitting his sweet spot dead on. How did the little kid get so good?

Smiling at himself, Near retracted his finger and kissed a cheek before penetrating the redhead, brushing against his prostate easily since his cock was just the right size for it. The three were now connected. Near being the one most in control, beginning a rocking motion. Groans, moans and all sorts of sounds they never heard themselves make left each pair of lips as they pounded on each other or more specifically Near into Matt, Matt into Mello, Mello into Matt's hand.

Unbeknown to the redhead, but this was indeed a very well thought of plan, the idea mainly being pleasuring Matt out of his hair. Well, aren't they just the best kind of friends?

They were so driven, yet stubbornly holding back, greedily trying to prolong the moment, being as close as this. "AH!" screams echoed and that wonderful feeling of release came slamming in at them like shock waves. They stayed quiet and in place for a while, enjoying the moment with each other. Near made the first move to take himself out, Matt did the same, pulling out from Mello's super hot, wet and tight insides.

The gamer went to undo the cuffs on the blonde, feeling sorry for his wrist. The two shared a kiss, Mello wrapping his hands around the redhead since he couldn't do that tied up. "Happy birthday Matt," he chimed, kissing the redhead's jaw, "..I love you" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"I love you too," he made that foolish grin of his, the blonde knuckled his shoulder for it. "Yo! What's that for?" he furrowed his brow at his blonde lover. "For being a damn retard!" Mello snapped, crossing his arms and finally sticking his tongue out jokingly.

Laughing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck, his attention turned to Near who was sitting at the far end of the bed, twirling a lock of his hair as usual, a fishnet knee to his naked chest. Matt looked at Mello questioning, who just shrug in reply. Curiously, the redhead made his way over, hugging the boy's petite frame from behind, resting his face on his collar bone.

"Thanks for the present," he said smiling, Near only nodded faintly, the hair twirling never seizing. Now that sex was over, the boy seemed to returned to his previous unfathomable state of mind, and it was tearing the redhead apart that maybe he's regretting it, but that couldn't be it, could it? What with the way Near was acting so out-front before. "I love you," was all he could think of saying. Silence followed, Near unspeaking, the redhead thought he was going to die, Mello too but he wasn't showing it of course.

"I-" he opened his mouth finally, "I love you too…and Mello," black eyes shifted from the redhead to Mello then finally to the floor. That made the redhead grin from ear to ear while Mello looked the other way.

"Yeah whatever…love you too," Mello mumbled. The redhead chuckled, this was going to need some getting used too, but you know what they say, practice makes perfect and he was going to make sure his two lover had as many private personal training sessions with him as feasible.

"You know, Valentine's coming up pretty soon," he smiled.

~l~l~

I think that was okay, I suddenly have an urge to make it a doujin, haven't seen a threesome doujinshi yet...oh ya, speaking of that, you guys can go check my first ever doujinshi, dedicated for all you MelloXNear lovers out there...It's pretty simple work, but hey...the link is on my profile page, so go have a look...anyway REVIEW!!

P.S. Why does the line break thing not work?


End file.
